The Tormented Demon Child
by Kyoureshi
Summary: Kagome goes back to her time to take a test, while InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango try to find out the mystery of a hanyou child living in a nearby village.
1. Rumor

"DIE, INUYASHA!" The darkness InuYasha was surrounded by suddenly changed to a familiar scene of steps leading to a shrine and trees as he turned around to see who had threatened him.  
"K-Kikyou..." Kikyou's right shoulder was bleeding heavily yet InuYasha couldn't smell it's strong stench. InuYasha looked down at his clenched fist as he finally noticed he was holding something. "No, not this again!" He could hear the arrows as they released from the bow and flew toward him. "I'm back to where I was before I was put to rest for fifty years." InuYasha pushed himself to flee. Looking at his right fist yet again, he knew it had to be a dream. Once again he jumped forward in mid-air and felt a sharp and painful piercing in his chest. "No! It has to be a dream! This can't be real! This can't be real!" Out of nowhere InuYasha heard a voice, but it wasn't Kikyou's; it was soft and concerned. It was Kagome's, but where was she?"  
"InuYasha! InuYasha!"  
"Kagome! Where are you?" InuYasha felt a slap on his left cheek. "Oww... What did you do that for?" He said as he opened his eyes and got up.  
"InuYasha, we have to go, now get up!"  
"Feh... You didn't hafta slap me..."  
"Well you didn't get up! What kind of dream were you having anyway? Usually when you dream you don't sleep well."  
"Hmph... I sleep as well as anybody else!"  
"Wha? What's that s'posed to mean?"  
"Oh, will you two stop fighting? It's getting on everyone else's nerves!" Sango was very annoyed, but this remark sparked the fight.  
"Y'wanna know what gets on people's nerves? I'll tell you what! It's stupid girls that just have to piss me off by slapping me when I'm sleeping!"  
"Did you hear me? I said STOP IT!!!"  
"Geez, I'm s-" InuYasha's last word was cut off by Sango's piercing stare. It was a long time before anyone said anything. Shippou was snoozing away in the basket of Kagome's bike; Miroku just didn't want to start anything; InuYasha was thinking bad things of Kagome and Sango and trying not to let them spill out; Sango was avoiding Miroku; and Kagome was sighing because she seriously needed to get home for a big test that was coming up. Knowing InuYasha, he'd blow up like a balloon when Kagome needed to go back home. But all anyone could hear for now was birds chirping and the wind blowing through the trees.  
"G-Guys... Not to start another fight but... I really need to get back home... I have-"  
"Another test! It's fine with me if you go, just don't be gone for long..."  
"Wow, InuYasha! You never let me go like that! Why the change of heart?"  
"What d'you think?" InuYasha gave Kagome that look like he does when he's not in the mood for 'inside' questions.  
"Gosh, thanks! Let's go to the village so I can go home and study!" Kagome's face glowed and started off to Kaede's village.  
"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted.  
"Wait for us!" Sango added.  
"No need to rush..." Miroku said calmly looking at Sango.  
  
"Wha?! Kagome left without telling me goodbye?!" Shippou cried.  
"It's only for a week." Sango told Shippou assuringly  
"A week? I'll probably be dead by then because of a certain demon!" He bounded out of the basket and ran toward the well.  
  
"You can come with me, you know." Kagome said to InuYasha as she climbed down the well.  
"I'll go to your time when I want to!"  
"Will not! I don't want you going there alone! Who knows what mess you'll get yourself into!" As she said her final words, Kagome leaped from the vines inside the well and disappeared.  
"NOOOOO!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" Shippou shouted as he came running toward InuYasha.  
"Too bad, Shippou, she's already left."  
"NOOO!!!" Shippou cried. Tears started rolling down his face and started to walk off.  
"Will you stop crying? It's annoying as hell..." Shippou wiped his wet face with his sleeve and turned around.  
"What are you so mad about? Did you not want Kagome to go either?"  
"No... What of it?"  
"You can tell by the expression on your face. You look pretty mad."  
"Now I'm mad, you little smart-ass!" Shippou tried to run away as fast as he could, but of course, InuYasha caught him by his tail.  
"What do you know about people's expressions? You're just a stupid little fox that doesn't know what he's talking about." InuYasha threw Shippou to the ground and dug his foot into his back where he literally ate dirt. After some pounding on Shippou, InuYasha finally laid off. Shippou looked as if he had been out in a dust storm.  
"Yick! Ptoo! InuYasha, what did'ja do that for?"  
"For being a smart aleck, that's what." InuYasha walked off leaving Shippou on the ground behind him. Shippou got up and brushed himself off, then headed for the village.  
"InuYasha," called Kaede, "I must tell you something."  
"Huh? What is it?"  
"I've heard news from the nearest village."  
"Aren't you two rivals about land control, 'er something?"  
"Yes, but rumor has it that a young hanyou child lives there."  
"Uh huh..."  
"You might want to see what's going on with him. People say he's been killing numerous livestock and apparently a woman."  
"No, not this again." He remembered the first time he and Kagome went to Jinenji's herb field. The men were planning to kill him because of false accusations of murder, but in the end InuYasha reluctantly saved him and got him to thinking he could gain the villager's trust by proving he didn't kill anybody. Inside Kaede's hut, Miroku was sleeping. InuYasha knocked on Miroku's head with his foot. "C'mon, we've gotta go." InuYasha picked up his foot that was lodged on Miroku's head and started off for the next village.  
"Wha?" Confused and still half asleep, Miroku got his staff and hurried to catch up with InuYasha. "InuYasha, where are we going?"  
"Kaede said there was a half demon child living there."  
"I see... Have you seen Sango anywhere? She just left without giving me any notice."  
"Nope."  
"Oh...(sigh) 


	2. Hanyou Child

'Finally, I'm away from InuYasha and the Warring States... I can relax now...' Kagome plopped onto her bed. 'Yea, right... As long as InuYasha can still come here, I might as well have a good time while I'm here... He's so impatient... He's probably on his way right now to come and take me back... Boy, do I feel worn out... I'm gonna go take a nice, warm bath...' Kagome got off the bed and went to the bathroom. She undressed and got into the tub. The water was warm and soothing for her stressed out body. "Ahh... This is more like it..." Kagome comfied herself and slid deeper into the water. "I could stay here forever..." When she was clean she got out of the tub and wrapped her hair with a towel and dried off. As she was getting dressed, she heard the front door slide open. "Oh! Mom must be home!" She ran down the stairs to greet her mother. "Mom! Hey mom! I came back home toda-..." Kagome saw a tall figure in red. "Darn... (sigh)... I knew it was too good to be true..." Kagome grabbed the note taped to the door.  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
Just incase you're home, I took a moment to write you this note. I went shopping down at the Ginza with Souta today. I don't know how long it will be before we get back, so help yourself with anything. Tell InuYasha I said konnichiwa!  
Sayonara,  
Mom â¡  
  
"What's this?" InuYasha snuck a peek at the note by looking over Kagome's shoulder.  
"Hey! Don't do that! Reading over people's shoulders is rude!"  
"Note from your mother?" InuYasha kept on in an annoying, smart voice. "Asking you to give me a konnichiwa for 'er?"  
"InuYasha, OSUWARI!!" The prayer beads around InuYasha's neck glowed and forced him to the ground where he laid spread out.  
"GAAHOOF! Geez, I was just teasing!"  
"Teasing isn't nice either. After all this time I've been with you I'd think you'd be more civilized and polite, but you're still just a stupid dog!" InuYasha just made a dirty face and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Hey! What are you doing!"  
"We're going back." Astonished, Kagome jerked her arm out of InuYasha's grip.  
"What? You said that I could come back to study!"  
"I changed my mind."  
"You can't do that! I'm staying home and that's that! I'm not gonna just let a demon whose not even from my time boss me around. I need to make good grades.  
"I don't care about your grades! I want you to stay with us in the Feudal times!"  
"No, and you can't make me!"  
"I can if I use force if I have to!"  
"Look, I can use a whole lot more on you if you lay a finger on me. If you would stop being such a stuck-up jerk I wouldn't have to use 'you know what' on you!"  
"Fine, but I'm staying here. Once you get home from taking that test, I'm taking you back with me."  
"It's okay with me, but it'll be four days."  
"Four days? Forget this, I'm going back!" InuYasha staggered out the front entrance and jumped into the well back to the Feudal Ages.  
"Gosh... Does he have to keep coming back like something bad's gonna happen to me (sigh)?"Kagome went back up to her room to get on with her studying. "I need to come back and relax a lot more..."  
  
"I knew she would resist. Her studies are important, but the fate of Japan depends on us to stop Naraku. It would probably be in her best interest if she didn't go to her time to take all those tests." Miroku said as he looked into the well. InuYasha's back was turned toward the well in disgust of the new civilization Kagome lived in.  
"I hear ya..."  
"So what are we going to do now, InuYasha?" Miroku and InuYasha left the well.  
"We're going to the next village..."  
"For what reason? Isn't this village and the next fighting over land control?"  
"Yeah, but Kaede said there's a hanyou child living there."  
"Do you think that maybe he was tre-"  
"Maybe... We shouldn't talk about it now... Memories of my childhood are too unbearable to speak of..."  
"Sorry. It must have been harsh as a child to be-"  
"Miroku! We'll be traveling for a while so think of something to talk about except for the past."  
"Or we could just be quiet..."  
"That's even better."  
  
"I hope that Miroku and InuYasha aren't mad at me when I come back, Kirara. I never told them where I was going." Sango bent over to pull a plant out of the ground "I just need to get some more herbs. We've nearly run out." Sango picked out some more herbs, and then she heard a low growling sound. "What is it Kirara? Is someone there?" There was rustling in the bushes. Flames burst around Kirara and grew into a huge cat demon. Sango raised her Hiraikotsu. "Show yourself!" A short figure came closer toward Sango and Kirara. It had thin black ears and long, light brown hair. "Y-You're but a youkai child!"  
"Woman, I am no youkai..."  
"Then what are you?"  
"I'm a badger hanyou!" The child bounded into the trees and disappeared.  
"A badger hanyou..." Sango stood there puzzled for a moment then remembered something important. "InuYasha's a hanyou! Come on Kirara!" Sango grabbed Kirara's thick mane and hopped onto her back as they both jumped in the air. "We have to go find the others!" Just in case some of you don't know, families in Japan run the bath water in a big tub, then every one uses the same water that day. 


	3. Origin

"IT'S A DEMON!"  
"Hurry! Get your weapons ready! "Someone find Miko Chii!" "Men! The demon approaches!" "Sir, he's destroyed our rice fields, and he's huge like InuTaishou!" Arrows and the clinking of iron swords and bits could be heard. Men were yelling, children were screaming; everyone was scrambling around in fear. "InuTaishou? He hasn't been around for about 60 years! I haven't even been around that long." "Yes, Sir. His wife gave birth to a hanyou named InuYasha about that long ago, but around his seventeenth year high Miko Kikyou sealed him to a Go- Shinboku tree with her sacred arrow and he stayed there for fifty years until the reincarnation of Miko Kikyou broke the spell." "Koji Sama! It is already here in the village!" A big ball of bown and silver fur could be seen raging in the distance toward Koji Sama.  
"What is it?"  
"The men who saw him said he was a badger youkai."  
"A badger, huh? Send him to me!"  
"Sir, I think he has already sent himself." Once the colossal mess of fur got to them, a twister of dust surrounded it.  
"Hey what's going on? Where'd that badger get to?" The people of the village could no longer see the mound of fur. All that stood was a man in a black kimono-hakama. He had long, light brown hair with a silver stripe going down the middle. "B-Badger demon! Why have you come to destroy our small, humble village?" "I have not come to demolish this land. I have come to take it." "B-But you can't! Our people settled in this village about thirty years ago!"  
"Your rice fields are great; my land is dying, for a miasma curses it so no plant will grow."  
"This is our land and I refuse to give it up!"  
"Then I may take it by force. Should you not make your decision by this time tomorrow, your village will take on a great deal of suffering." The man turned and slowly walked away and stopped. "My name is Hakuro." Suddenly the dust cloud came back and the hill of fur reappeared. It started off for the mountains to the north and the earth beneath the villager's feet shook until the badger was out of sight.  
"Master, what are we going to do about him?"  
"We'll have to get all the men from the nearest surrounding villages. We can't give up this land. It is ours and we'll have to fight for it if we want to keep it."  
"I don't have a good feeling about this, Koji Sama. If we get the surrounding villages to help, they'll want a share of the land."  
"True, but-"  
"Sir, this'll cause more destruction to the village, especially in these feudal times. If we give the land to Hakuro, then we might have a chance at staying here."  
"Another thing I will not give up is my heir as master of the village." Koji Sama gave the man a serious look and looked into the distance where the village men were working in the rice fields. "Men! Get all of your weapons and store them in one place! Tomorrow at this time we will break out against the badger youkai, Hakuro! If you want to keep this great land of ours, you must be ready and you must be strong! To make an even stronger force, I will send some of you to the nearest villages! I expect all of you to be prepared, so start getting ready immediately!" Koji Sama crossed his arms and walked away. "Now we're all set. Only tomorrow can tell us whether we'll keep our land or not."  
  
"Hit the deck!" Koji Sama cried out as a very large plasma cannon appeared in his arms. A sly grin crossed his face as he took aim at the nearest badgerfuck.  
  
"Hasta la Vista... baby."  
  
And he pulled the trigger.  
  
A large orange plasma blast erupted from the cannon's maw and streaked toward the badgerfuck. The badger turned toward the origin of the blast and squealed a high-pitched whine. Death was impending for him now.  
  
All of the sudden Hakuro found himself being shoved out of the way. His protocol droid A4HB had sprung to life, miraculously starting up his own systems to save the life of his master, but at a terrible cost.  
  
The plasma blast struck the droid and he melted instantaneously.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!! AFOUR!!!!!!" gomen na! My bro wrote this and I thought it was pretty funny so I kept it on for your enjoyment ;-p   
  
The next day the villagers were armed and ready for Ryunmaru's arrival. Master Koji was nervous. Everyone was trembling in fear. All that was missing were the people from the other village that were supposed to help fight against Hakuro. "Cripes, when will they get here? They should have been back with the other villagers early this morning." "Is there a problem, Koji Sama?" "Yes... Our men haven't returned from their trip to the next village..." "It's probably best that the men from the other village didn't come. They'd want a share of our village." "Dammit, then how else are we going to keep our village safe?" "Fight for it ourselves, I guess." "MASTER! MASTER! HAKURO RETURNS!" Koji Sama readied himself for Hakuro's arrival. Once he came into contact with the village, Koji's men would attack. "Men! Ready your weapons immediately! Once I call the attack, you must fire your arrows! People with spears and swords must hide beyond bushes and trees for an attack from behind the badger!" The armed villagers did as their master ordered and all fell silent. Koji Sama stood in the open to call the attack. The rumbling of Hakuro became greater as he approached the village. Sweat rolled down the men's faces as they hid in refuge. Hakuro finally reached the village, yet Koji Sama didn't call the attack. A tornado of dust arose around Hakuro's and he sized down to his human form.  
"Where are your men, Koji Sama?" Koji just stood there speechless. Not a single breath blew from his nose as Hakuro stood before him and locked with his eyes. He lifted his clawed hand to the side. A small light appeared from it and a sudden blast of energy followed. The blast created an enormous ditch. Men in its path were dissolved and survivors nearby made an attempt to attack Hakuro at will. An energy shield that surrounded him blocked every arrow or spear thrown at him. The men had finally given up and put down their bows and weapons. A fiendish smile came upon Hakuro's face as Koji Sama hesitantly backed away. "You thought you could outsmart me with a surprise attack? How foolish thinking you could defeat a demon of greater strength than all of you men combined." Women trembled in their houses as their children clung on to them. The men stood their ground. "Hm... I claim this land for myself, and if anyone tries to attack me, I will kill you."  
  
That night, Hakuro took Koji Sama's place as the head of the village. Koji Sama's servants were now his and he wasted no time to have them prepare a feast to celebrate his taking of the land. Most of the villagers came, but despite all the food that was given to them by Hakuro, they still held a grudge; men were killed and precious rice and land was destroyed. Once everyone had finished eating, they gave their reluctant thanks to Hakuro. The hall was silent except for the stirring of servants cleaning up. One certain servant woman about the age of sixteen was picking up dishes and platters. Orphaned as a young girl, she never spoke much and could care less about what happened that day except for when Hakuro Sama claimed the land as his own. She was joyful that he took over. Every day Koji Sama would criticize her for messing up and not working hard enough. Hakuro Sama never did so. As she cleaned up the hall she caught Hakuro Sama watching her work and blushed.  
"Did you prepare the meals, young lady?" The sudden tap on her shoulder and break of silence.  
"Y-Yes, Master Hakuro. Did you enj-joy them, Sir?"  
"Why, they were delectable. What is your name?" She looked up at him from picking up dishes.  
"Ma-My name i-is... is Naomi..."  
"Well, then, Naomi, would you care to serve me here." Naomi's face glowed.  
"No, not at all! I would love to serve you, Master Hakuro!"  
"Now, may I ask, what is your age?"  
"My age?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm sixteen." All of a sudden two men came running in the room. "Where's Master Koji?"  
"Koji is not your leader anymore. I have taken his place." The men  
hesitated for a second and stepped back to start their escape, but that very second Hakuro sped behind them and grabbed the collars of their kimonos. "Tell me what happened and why the other men that went with you have not returned."  
"S-Sir, the village n-nearest to here has declared us rivals."  
"Yes, we asked them to help defend our village, but as we thought,  
they wanted a share of our land."  
"Outraged, they took us for spies and killed the others." Hakuro let  
the men go and they fled from the house. He then returned to the conversation with Naomi.  
"Naomi, I am truly thankful for providing the wonderful meal. You can  
get back to your work now." He gave her a pat on the back. "Yes, Master." The last thing Naomi got back from Hakuro was a shimmering smile that she kept pictured in her mind. Every day Naomi served Hakuro Sama her meals and he never tired of them. Weeks passed and Hakuro began coming into Naomi's room where they would talk about life.  
"What about your childhood?"  
"I had some friends I would play with. I had gather rice from the fields with my parents most of the time."  
"Did you have any siblings?"  
"No. Just my parents... But they died in a war that broke out about eight years ago."  
"How sad. I can't remember anything about my family. I ran away because they constantly forced me into destroying land for power. I hated it so much, but the traits began to take over me and I started to create so much destruction." Hakuro felt weight fall on his shoulder; Naomi had fallen asleep. Hakuro smiled and they both cuddled close on the futon. They had fallen in love.  
  
"Naomi, once again you have prepared another fine meal for me tonight. You've done a lot for me since I've become the new master of this village."  
"Thank you, Hakuro Sama. I am very pleased you like it." Naomi blushed and stared down at the floor.  
"I must say we've been through a lot as well." This caught Naomi's attention and she glanced up in surprise. "Naomi, will you let me take you to be wed?"  
"Master Hakuro! Yes, I will marry you!" Naomi jumped into Hakuro Sama's arms and embraced him.  
"Will you bear me a child as well?" Naomi looked up from his chest.  
"Oh, Hakuro Sama, I would love to bear your child!" On the day of the wedding, the hall was filled with the village men and women and a monk sit at the end of the hall. Hakuro Sama and Naomi sat before the monk; Hakuro wore a black kimono and Naomi wore a white kimono and veil. The monk began the ceremony with chants and blessings. After him, Hakuro Sama and Naomi did their ritual. Finally, the wedding ended with their kiss. A celebration was held with food prepared by Naomi beforehand. People visited and for the entertainment, Hakuro's servant women danced with Naomi joined in to better please Hakuro Sama for that night. Once the celebration was over and the men and women had left, the hall was empty except for the scurrying of servants. Of course, that night, passion was in the air and Hakuro Sama and Naomi were together in the same room. Sure enough, Naomi became pregnant and would go into labor near the end of summer the following year.  
  
"Hakuro Sama, I want you to name it. What if it's a boy?" Naomi asked as they sat outside under the blooming sakura tree in springtime.  
"Tatsuya."  
"And if it's a girl?"  
"Hatsumi." Naomi smiled.  
"They're perfect."  
  
Near the end of Naomi's eighth month of pregnancy, word spread that a group of rogue samurai were heading toward the village over the mountains.  
"You won't need to leave will you?"  
"We have to take care of these vermin before they get across the mountains." Hakuro Sama walked away from the house and a swirl of dust engulfed him. He changed into his true form as a badger and rambled off in the distance toward the mountains. Naomi leaned against a wooden beam and smirked as she faithfully watched her husband disappear in the distance.  
"Heh, he'll show those bandits whose boss..."  
  
'There they are!' Hakuro Sama sped toward the incoming bandits and swung his tail at them with great force. No one yelled in agony; all he heard of the men were clonks of wood pieces dropping to the ground. 'I can't smell any blood! This must be deception!' Hakuro Sama turned around to look for a unique figure that didn't look like a bandit, but as he was peering for any signs of life, an actual human bandit came flying up toward him with a raised katana. 'What the-' The katana sliced up the side of Hakuro's nose and the bandit kept on ascending until he was above Hakuro. Hakuro pawed at his wound and looked up at the bandit, but he wasn't there. Trying to get a closer look, Hakuro saw a white figure.  
"Kill your family." It said. "Kill your family, or die."  
'What in all the hells? Why do you punish me for no reason? Release this curse of which you have set upon me at once!'  
"Kill your family, and I will grant that of what you ask."  
'No! I won't kill my wife! She's bearing my child!'  
"Then suffer as the fires of hell burn you until nothing of you is left." The white-covered man floated away. "Foolish mortal, you could have spared your life." He raised his hand up and at that very movement flames roared up from the very wound of Hakuro Sama's nose. He grunted in pain as the enormous fire sent from hell swallowed him up until no trace of him could be found.  
  
"Akiko, why didn't he come back?" Tears poured from Naomi's eyes for the sake of her lost husband. Know one had known about what happened on the day he fought the hoard of bandits or that it was all just a pointless deception to kill. "I don't know. Maybe he went to another place for a new life." The servant woman tried to make a conclusion so they could all put this behind their backs, but this did not appeal to Naomi. "He just got here, and I'm not very far from having his child. He wouldn't leave just like that. And of course those worthless bandits wouldn't have killed him! He's too strong for them!" Akiko patted Naomi's back as both her hands covered her sobbing face. By this time most of the villagers had forgotten about the incident on the day Hakuro took over and had grown to like him as their leader, but now he was gone, and the obvious choice was to have their old master Koji come back as head of the village.  
  
"Akiko San, I'm in pain... I th-think I'm in labor..." Naomi cringed in pain and curled up on the floor. It was the end of her term and she was ready to have her child. "Don't worry, Naomi, I'll get the women to help." Luckily, at that time another servant woman came by from hearing the yelling. "What's going on here?" "Naomi's in labor. You need to get some more women in here to help."  
"I feel like I'm going to die! Is it always this painful?"  
"I'm afraid so. Just try your hardest and push when you feel like you need to."  
"But I can't! This pain is unbearable!" Akiko watched Naomi's vaginal area for any signs of the baby's head. The lady returned with three other women who had delivered and nursed babies before in this village.  
"How is she doing, Akiko San?"  
"Naturally like the other women." The three got down and kept watch for the baby. Slowly a pink bump appeared as a sign that the child was near birth.  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IT'S TOO PAINFUL!"  
"You'll be alright, Naomi Sama. It will all be over in a matter of minutes."  
"I DON'T CARE! IT'S TOO MUCH!"  
"Please be patient with it! You're almost fi-" As more of the baby's head came out, two tiny black ears came along with it.  
"WHAT'S WRONG!? WHAT'S GOING ON?!"  
"N-Nothing! Just keep pushing!"  
"I-It's getting worse..." Naomi's yelling came down to talking as if she were a shy, young girl.  
"It's just fine, the body is starting to come out now."  
"Uhnn..." The women finally noticed that Naomi was passing out.  
"One of you, get the baby and wrap it up!" The women did as Akiko ordered. "Naomi! Naomi! Speak to me!"  
"Naomi, you have a son! Please, get up!" Naomi lightly opened her eyes and looked at her boy.  
"Tat... su... ya..." Akiko listened as Naomi spoke her last words and drew her last breath. A final tear rolled down her face.  
"Tatsuya..." Akiko turned around and stared at the baby bundled up in the woman's arms. It had no human ears, but two little black ones that came from the traits of his father badger youkai.  
  
Hey, people! I have decided to turn this fanfiction into a doujinshi. I've already gotten finished with the first page :-p It'll be a while before I can get it onto a personal manga posting site because my house lacks a scanner. Just keep an eye out for any info on this so you can possibly read it. I'll probably update on my ficcy this or next week. Thanx for reading! 


	4. Koji Sama

Kirara landed in front of Kaede's house where Sango thought Miroku, InuYasha and Shippou would be. Inside, all there were was Shippou cuddled up in some hay by a corner. "Shippou, do you know where InuYasha and Miroku went?"

"Hm? I think they went to the next village... The one that's fighting with this one..."

"Thanks." Sango went back outside and climbed onto Kirara's back.

"Wait! I wanna come with you!"

"Alright." Shippou hopped on Kirara's back along with Sango. "Kirara, try to sniff out InuYasha and Miroku's scent." Flames burst from Kirara's paws as she jumped into the air on the way to find the two men.

"InuYasha, maybe we could get to our destination more quickly if we started to run."

"Fine with me. You up to it?"

"Of course." At the same moment, they began to run at a steady pace. Miroku's staff was jingling as he kept up with InuYasha.

"Miroku! InuYasha!" InuYasha and Miroku halted from their run when they heard Sango's voice.

"What is it, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Why did you two leave without telling me?"

"Ehh... We forgot." Miroku said hesitantly.

"Sorry 'bout that Sango. Kaede told me something about a hanyou living in the village we're headed to."

"Oh. You'll get there faster if you come with me. Hop on." They did as instructed and got back on their way."

While she was studying that evening, Kagome heard a car door slam shut. "Mom and Souta are home!" She went down the stairs to the front door to greet her mother after not seeing her for a couple weeks. "Hey, Mom!"

"Kagome! You're home! What a nice surprise. Did you read my note?"

"Yes."

"Hey, Sis, did'ja bring InuYasha home with you?"

"Yea, but he left because he thought he had better things to do."

"Oh, that's too bad... I bought something for him."

"What? Mom, you bought something for InuYasha?"

"Uh huh." She reached down into one of the bags and pulled a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Every time he comes here he's wearing that same cloak. I thought maybe he could wear these for when he comes over here."

"Mom, by the way things have been working out, I think all he needs is the cap."

"It wouldn't hurt for him to try something new, would it?" Kagome's mom smiled.

"Okay! Fine, I'll get it to him!" kagome took the clothes and walked up to her room. 'Heh. InuYasha wouldn't accept these. He would totally rip them apart the second I give them to him.' Kagome put the clothes away and returned to her studying.

Sango, Shippou, InuYasha, and Miroku just arrived at the village. The moon was shining brightly.

"Perhaps we should camp out at the edge of the village tonight."

"Miroku's right. It wouldn't be the best position for us to walk into the village at night. They might think we've planned to attack it." Sango added as she was petting Kirara for flying them to the designated place.

"B-But what about demons?" Shippou asked frightened.

"No need to worry, Shippou. You've got Sango, InuYasha, and me. We're not going to let any demons get you."

"Sure, we'll let them eat you up. You're totally meaningless to us!" InuYasha pestered Shippou and scared him even more.

"WHAAA!!!"

"InuYasha, stop scaring him!" Sango gave InuYasha a big clonk on the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"Ugh! Hey, I was just teasing him!"

"Don't worry, Shippou. No demons are going to get you." Sango assured him again.

"I think one already has." Shippou rubbed his eyes. In the distance, a small flame came towards them.

"Who there?!" The man shouted.

"Oh, great... They caught us..." InuYasha stomped toward the man.

"What are you strangers doing here at night?"

"We're looking for a hanyou child. Take us to him!"

"You mean Tatsuya?"

"If that's what his name is."

"He just comes and goes through the woods. It'll be tomorrow before you ever get to see him. I suggest you leave before Master Koji finds out and gets uncomfortable."

"Keh..." InuYasha shoved the villager out of his way.

"InuYasha! Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"What do you think?"

"Eh..." Sango, Miroku, and Shippou watched as InuYasha stubbornly went into the village as the villager chased him.

"I have a feeling we should go after him. Knowing how InuYasha is, he'll get himself into a lot of trouble." Shippou bounded onto Miroku's shoulder and they followed after InuYasha.

"You really must go. Master Koji will surely get his men to attack you."

"Take me to this Master Koji."

"But-" the villager was stopped by InuYasha's ominous stare and the crackling of his knuckles. "Follow me." He took InuYasha to the largest building in the village. "He's in that room at the end of the hallway." Their footsteps could be heard on the wooden floor. InuYasha smelled the scent of a demon. In the room was a man probably in his late forties.

"You! Koji! Where's the hanyou?! Tell me where the little whelp is!"

"Oh, Koji Sama! I tried to tell him Tatsuya wouldn't be here! Forgive me for letting this demon onto our land!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippou found the room InuYasha and Koji Sama were in, but stopped to listen.

"This good man is right. You won't be seeing Tatsuya until tomorrow. He hides out at night in fear of us."

"Hides out? Care to tell me why he hides out from the village at night?"

"Heheh..." Koji Sama snickered.

"You beat him, don't you, you stupid bastard!"

"I guess you could say that, youkai dog."

"I may be a dog, but I'm definitely not a youkai."

"Ah, so you're a hanyou like the child. Perfect. Now we'll have two heads on our posts."

"You wanna fight? I'll show you how powerful I am." InuYasha cracked his knuckles. The three that were spying tumbled through the door.

"No, InuYasha! Don't do that!" Miroku shouted quickly while Sango fell upon his back and Shippou bounced on his head. Noticing Sango was there, Miroku couldn't pass up the chance to grope on her butt.

"Nngh! Miroku!" Sango punched Miroku on the side of the head as Shippou jumped out of the way.

"Gaaah! Sorry, my hand's been cursed, see?" Miroku rubbed on the side of her leg.

"Stop it, lech!" Sango gave quite a beating all over Miroku's head and numerous bumps appeared. Miroku was left twitching and sore all over. InuYasha and Koji Sama watched in terror as she got up from Miroku's back. "All right, let's get this little ordeal over with." InuYasha and Koji Sama couldn't move and stared. "What?"

Sorry people for keeping you waiting for who knows how long it took me to get this chappy up ; And I'm also sorry if you think the story is dragging on, but... uhg... I don't like short chapters I try to make them at least 2 ½ pages X-p blech! Anyway, just be happy that Ii got back to it and enjoy it :-p


	5. Tatsuya

Kirara landed in front of Kaede's house where Sango thought Miroku, InuYasha and Shippou would be. Inside, all there were was Shippou cuddled up in some hay by a corner. "Shippou, do you know where InuYasha and Miroku went?"

"Hm? I think they went to the next village... The one that's fighting with this one..."

"Thanks." Sango went back outside and climbed onto Kirara's back. Shippou ran up toward them.

"Wait! I wanna come with you!"

"Alright." Shippou hopped on Kirara's back along with Sango. "Kirara, try to sniff out InuYasha and Miroku's scent." Flames burst from Kirara's paws as she jumped into the air on the way to find the two men.

"InuYasha, maybe we could get to our destination more quickly if we started to run."

"Fine with me. You up to it?"

"Of course." At the same moment, they began to run at a steady pace. Miroku's staff was jingling as he kept up with InuYasha.

"Miroku! InuYasha!" InuYasha and Miroku halted from their run when they heard Sango's voice.

"What is it, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Why did you two leave without telling me?" Kirara descended to the ground.

"Ehh... We forgot." Miroku said hesitantly rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry 'bout that Sango. Kaede told me something about a hanyou living in the village we're headed to."

"Oh. You'll get there faster if you come with me. Hop on." They did as instructed and got back on their way."

While she was studying that evening, Kagome heard a car door slam shut. "Mom and Souta are home!" She went down the stairs to the front door to greet her mother after not seeing her for a couple weeks. "Hey, Mom!"

"Kagome! You're home! What a nice surprise. Did you read my note?"

"Yes."

"Hey, Sis, did'ja bring InuYasha home with you?"

"Yea, but he left because he thought he had better things to do."

"Oh, that's too bad... I bought something for him."

"What? Mom, you bought something for InuYasha?"

"Uh huh." She reached down into one of the bags and pulled a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Every time he comes here he's wearing that same cloak. I thought maybe he could wear these for when he comes over here."

"Mom, by the way things have been working out, I think all he needs is the cap."

"It wouldn't hurt for him to try something new, would it?" Kagome's mom smiled.

"Okay! Fine, I'll get it to him!" kagome took the clothes and walked up to her room. 'Heh. InuYasha wouldn't accept these. He would totally rip them apart the second I give them to him.' Kagome put the clothes away and returned to her studying.

Sango, Shippou, InuYasha, and Miroku just arrived at the village. The moon was shining brightly.

"Perhaps we should camp out at the edge of the village tonight."

"Miroku's right. It wouldn't be the best position for us to walk into the village at night. They might think we've planned to attack it." Sango added as she was petting Kirara for flying them to the designated place.

"B-But what about demons?" Shippou asked frightened.

"No need to worry, Shippou. You've got Sango, InuYasha, and me. We're not going to let any demons get you."

"Sure, we'll let them eat you up. You're totally meaningless to us!" InuYasha pestered Shippou and scared him even more.

"WHAAA!!!"

"InuYasha, stop scaring him!" Sango gave InuYasha a big clonk on the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"Ugh! Hey, I was just teasing him!"

"Don't worry, Shippou. No demons are going to get you." Sango assured him again.

"I think one already has." Shippou rubbed his eyes. In the distance, a small flame came towards them.

"Who goes there?!" The man shouted.

"Oh, great... They caught us..." InuYasha stomped toward the man.

"What are you strangers doing here at night?"

"We're looking for a hanyou child. Take us to him!"

"You mean Tatsuya?"

"If that's what his name is."

"He just comes and goes through the woods. It'll be tomorrow before you ever get to see him. I suggest you leave before Master Koji finds out and gets uncomfortable."

"Keh..." InuYasha shoved the villager out of his way.

"InuYasha! Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"What do you think?"

"Eh..." Sango, Miroku, and Shippou watched as InuYasha stubbornly went into the village as the villager chased him.

"I have a feeling we should go after him. Knowing how InuYasha is, he'll get himself into a lot of trouble." Shippou bounded onto Miroku's shoulder and they followed after InuYasha.

"You really must go. Master Koji will surely get his men to attack you."

"Take me to this Master Koji."

"But-" the villager was stopped by InuYasha's ominous stare and the crackling of his knuckles. "Follow me." He took InuYasha to the largest building in the village. "He's in that room at the end of the hallway." Their footsteps could be heard on the wooden floor. InuYasha smelled the scent of a demon. In the room was a man probably in his late forties.

"You! Koji! Where's the hanyou?! Tell me where the little whelp is!"

"Oh, Koji Sama! I tried to tell him Tatsuya wouldn't be here! Forgive me for letting this demon onto our land!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippou found the room InuYasha and Koji Sama were in, but stopped to listen.

"This good man is right. You won't be seeing Tatsuya until tomorrow. He hides out at night in fear of us."

"Hides out? Care to tell me why he hides out from the village at night?"

"Heheh..." Koji Sama snickered.

"You beat him, don't you, you stupid bastard!"

"I guess you could say that, youkai dog."

"I may be a dog, but I'm definitely not a youkai."

"Ah, so you're a hanyou like the child. Perfect. Now we'll have two heads on our posts."

"You wanna fight? I'll show you how powerful I am." InuYasha cracked his knuckles. The three that were spying tumbled through the door.

"No, InuYasha! Don't do that!" Miroku shouted quickly while Sango fell upon his back and Shippou bounced on his head. Noticing Sango was there, Miroku couldn't pass up the chance to grope on her butt.

"Nngh! Miroku!" Sango punched Miroku on the side of the head as Shippou jumped out of the way.

"Gaaah! Sorry, my hand's been cursed, see?" Miroku rubbed on the side of her leg.

"Stop it, lech!" Sango gave quite a beating all over Miroku's head and numerous bumps appeared. Miroku was left twitching and sore all over. InuYasha and Koji Sama watched in terror as she got up from Miroku's back. "All right, let's get this little ordeal over with." InuYasha and Koji Sama couldn't move and stared. "What?"

Sorry people for keeping you waiting for who knows how long it took me to get this chappy up ; And I'm also sorry if you think the story is dragging on, but... uhg... I don't like short chapters I try to make them at least 2 ½ pages X-p blech! Anyway, just be happy that Ii got back to it and enjoy it :-p


End file.
